


That's How I Saw Her

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, Day 6: Rainy Sunday, Emotional, F/F, Happy, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2016, Short, readers have cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: This is a story about Korrasami.But not in the way you think.





	

Let me tell you my story.

Please.

 

**

 

The radio had been predicting a storm, but I couldn't remember having seen one this bad. As I looked out the window of the book store I'd been browsing, squinting and failing to see the other side of the street, the door opened, and two women scampered in out of the downpour.

Immediately, I recognized them. Who wouldn't? Asami Sato and the Avatar were probably the most famous people on the planet. I'd caught glimpses of both of them, time to time, living in the city, but never in the same room, never just... right there.

I swallowed, facing the bookshelf for a moment.

I had to talk to them.

No, they don't want to be bothered. They're just avoiding the rain.

I heard them laugh together behind me, ribbing each other in a friendly way.

I'll regret it, if I don't. They are both kind. They have both been through a lot.

They will understand.

With a deep breath, I turned, striding toward them, belatedly thinking to straighten my dress, hoping my hair looks okay. I took control of my voice, made sure it sounds right, just the way I'd been practiced. “Hello?” I said, smiling weakly.

Both women looked up, and looked me in the eyes. They smile warmly, and take my breath away. “Hello,” Korra replied. “Are we in your way, or—“

“I don't think she wants to step out into _that,”_ Asami said, pointing over her shoulder.

Deep breath. Just speak. “Could I... it's just... you are both heroes of mine. I really... I'd really appreciate being able to talk to you, for just a minute.”

Korra looked a little sheepish, but Asami smiled at her encouragingly. “I'd say you've caught us at a good time.”

Tension relaxed out of my back. I hadn't been rejected, not again. Meeting your heroes is a dangerous thing, but so far...

“What would you like to talk about?” Asami asked.

“Do you want to hear about one of our fights?” Korra guessed.

I shook my head.

“One of the bad guys we've taken down?” she tried again.

“Or how we've rebuilt the city?” her girlfriend added.

I shook my head harder. “None of that. I mean... that's all great! But I'm sure you hear about it all the time. I wanted to talk to you about something more personal, about how...” I swallowed, trying to think.

“It's okay,” Asami said. “Take your time.” Korra smiled at her tone, twining her fingers between Asami's while I tried to speak.

“You both... both of you are just... you're so strong and powerful and beautiful, but... that's all beside the point. You're both amazing by yourselves, you inspire me when I feel scared or weak or sad. But the two of you, _together..._ ”

They shared a glance. I continued: “I know you don't particularly like how the media talks about you, especially after you first got together. I know you don't like having your relationship be examined and second-guessed and everybody feeling like they can have an opinion on it, and maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, but... you love each other. You really do, and you're so fearless about it, and you made me realize...” Deep breath. “You helped me realize—”

Asami reached out, fingers touching my shoulder. “We helped you realize you're different, too?”

It's all I could do to nod. “Not quite the same way you are, but... yeah. And I just... I just wanted to let you know that. You two, falling in love the way you did, proudly and publicly and just... it set me on my path. You made it easier to be myself. In a way... a pretty literal way, actually, you made me the woman I am today.”

“Well then,” Korra said, crossing her arms and looking me over, “we did good work.”

“Korra!” Asami scolded as I collapse into myself. “I'm sorry, I just can't take her anywhere.”

I smiled, shaking my head, on the verge of tears. They noticed, and without saying a word, pulled me into a hug.

“Thank you for telling us that,” Asami said, quietly. “I'm glad you discovered yourself.”

“Thank you,” I said, my throat tight. “Thank you for everything. Thank you for me.”

 

**

 

_(Fanart courtesy of[zukkhinis](https://zukkhinis.tumblr.com/post/174919716747/well-then-korra-said-crossing-her-arms-and))_

 

**

 

Okay, so, this story was totally self-indulgent. But it felt like something I needed to write.

I've recounted this all elsewhere, as it happened. But I'll say it all again here. I'll indulge myself a moment longer.

Let me tell you my story.

In Summer, 2014, Book 3 began.

Korra and Asami weren't merely friends—they were flirting.

A lot.

And I was losing my mind about it.

I'd never been much of a shipper, but something about them resonated with me, and deeply.

I wouldn't shut up about how much I wanted it to happen. About how good their chemistry was. About how groundbreaking and amazing it would be.

Finally, my roommate asked, 'Can't you just watch a show? Why are you so invested?'

 

**

 

I couldn't answer that. Not yet.

I pondered.

I thought about them, as the show went on and they grew closer. As I tried to remind myself, no, this is on a network, they wouldn't let that happen.

But it was happening anyway.

I wondered to myself, which of them was luckier? Korra, for being with the brilliant and caring and beautiful Asami? Or Asami for being with the powerful and determined and also beautiful Korra?

It was not a large leap from wondering which woman I envied more for having the other, to suddenly wondering which I envied more, for being herself.

I thought about me. About what I wanted, and had always wanted. About who I thought I was. That was changing. I was scared.

But it was happening anyway.

 

**

 

The end of the season came, and Korra was hurt. And Asami was there. There, in a way that any of us could only wish for, if we suffered something terrible. She knelt besides Korra's chair, and held her hand, and every instinct as a writer and as a person made it clear that she was professing her love—and her patience.

I was not imagining this. Network show or no, this was happening.

And then Korra cried. And then the season ended.

It was August 22nd .

 

**

 

I wrote my first fanfiction soon after the finale. It was about a rainy day, and Asami caring for Korra, and Korra wishing to be taken outside, so she could cry without anyone seeing.

Asami was there for her.

Who was there for me?

It took a while longer, but I finally gathered the courage to look up a friend online. One who had moved away, who wasn't part of any of my regular social groups. One who, if things went badly, I could afford to lose.

We spoke of many things. We spoke, of course, of Korra, and Asami. It took me some time to maneuver the conversation where I wanted. It took me some time to maneuver myself where I wanted. But, finally, I told her:

'I could imagine a universe in which I might be trans.' So distant, so unsure.

She met that with love and support.

I grew stronger.

I contacted another online friend, but someone close to me. A friend I've had for fifteen years, at least. It did not take me as long, this time.

'I think I might be trans.' Getting closer.

She met that with love and support.

I told my roommates—scary thing, that. This was in person. I saw them every day.

They're both guys. I didn't expect 'love and support.' But I received respect and acceptance, and in a way, that was just as encouraging.

I went to work. I requested a week off, as soon as I could.

I traveled home to see my family. No, it's okay mom, everything is fine, I just want to visit.

It wasn't a lie. Everything was fine.

Still, I was terrified.

I should have known better.

I came out to my parents, to my grandparents, to my whole family. Love and support, respect and acceptance.

 

**

 

October 3rd came, and I was back home, and now, I was Shannon.

Already, barely a few months later, Korra was back. So much time had passed.

So much had happened.

By the time the season—and the series—ended on December 19, I was on hormones. I was well on my way.

There were so many moments, so many milestones, that I cannot pinpoint a moment and say, this is where it happened. This is when I realized it. This is when I became Shannon.

But somewhere in those few months, everything changed.

It's been two years, give or take. More has changed, I've transitioned fully. I came out at work, came out to everyone, and been accepted, and been embraced.

It's been two years, and the world, it seems, moved on. Korrasami made its mark, and then many set it aside, passed it by.

But not everybody.

It's been two years, but there's still those of us out there who will break into tears as we watch them step into that pillar of light. Still those of us waiting with bated breath for the long-promised comic. Still those of us so attached to them, so moved by their story, that yes, we even continue it on our own, because our lives are better when Asami Sato and Avatar Korra are in them.

It's been two years, and this was Korrasami Week.

Sounds perfect.

   


_Fanart of me and my cats, done on the occasion of my confirmation surgery, by my snowy friend,[syndicatesinsanity](https://syndicatesinsanity.tumblr.com/post/174639836243/we-love-you-threehoursfromtroy-okay-so-i)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found some value in that. I'm quite certain it was even more off-prompt than all my others, but in the end, I write these stories for me. 
> 
> Thank you all, for reading them. Thank you for all your kudos and especially for all your kind comments. I don't get to write as much as I'd like, and its easy to feel discouraged. 
> 
> I hope my stories have brought you smiles, and joy, and the right kind of tears. This has been incredibly fun! 
> 
> I imagine I'll participate again next year. 
> 
> Until then, progress marches on. 
> 
> (Though, honestly, after everything that's happened, I could use a vacation.)
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
